Joining the Stormcloaks
Joining the Stormcloaks is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must complete the initiation into the Stormcloak Rebellion to fight with them in the Civil War. Completing this quest does not lock the Dragonborn into the Stormcloak line of the Civil War, as the Dragonborn may switch sides in the next quest. Background To prove myself worthy of becoming a Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to kill an Ice Wraith at Serpentstone Isle. Objectives #Kill the Ice Wraith #Report to Galmar #Take the oath Walkthrough There are several ways to join the Stormcloaks. A miscellaneous quest to join the Stormcloaks can be obtained by following Ralof during "Unbound." Upon entering with Ralof, the quest is automatically received after leaving the keep. The quest also can be activated either by going to Windhelm and talking to Ulfric Stormcloak or by talking to traveling farmers or Stormcloak soldiers. After receiving the quest, it is necessary to travel to Windhelm and the Palace of the Kings to speak to Ulfric. Upon entering the Palace, Ulfric and Galmar will be in a heated discussion about the ongoing Civil War discussion shown below: After speaking to Ulfric, he tells the Dragonborn to speak to Galmar Stone-Fist. Galmar asks that the Dragonborn prove his or her worth in joining the Stormcloak Rebellion by traveling to The Serpent Stone and killing an ice wraith. This completes the miscellaneous quest and begins the full quest of the same name. After leaving the palace and traveling north, the Serpent Stone is found amidst floating icebergs in the middle of the sea near the edge of the map, north of Windhelm and east of Winterhold. The stone is on top of a hill that can only be climbed from the north side. After the ice wraith is found and killed, upon reporting back to Galmar, he will administer the oath to become a Stormcloak. Galmar: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." Dragonborn: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." Galmar: "...Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim." Dragonborn: "...Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim." Galmar: "As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." Dragonborn: "As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." Galmar: "...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." Dragonborn: "...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." Galmar: "All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Dragonborn: "All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" This completes the quest and begins the next, "The Jagged Crown." Rewards *Fur Boots *Fur Gauntlets *Hide Helmet *Stormcloak Cuirass Journal Trivia *Completion of this quest will cause the Stormcloaks to refer to the Dragonborn as "Unblooded." *Completing this quest immediately fails the "Joining the Legion" quest; however, the Imperials can still be joined by turning the Jagged Crown in to General Tullius instead of Ulfric Stormcloak during the quest "The Jagged Crown." *The Legion's version of this quest, "Joining the Legion," is actually harder than the Stormcloak's version; the Legion's quest has the player character clearing out an entire fort occupied by bandits, whilst the Stormcloak's version only pits the player against one ice wraith. Bugs * Sometimes after killing the ice wraith and reporting back to Galmar Stone-Fist, he still behaves in the same manner as before the ice wraith was killed, resulting in having to do this portion of the quest again. * Occasionally, when speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the quest will not start. Achievements |trophy = }} es:Alistarse en los Capas de la Tormenta ru:Присоединиться к Братьям Бури Category:Stormcloak Quests